


PAYBACK

by ackersthetic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 20s au, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Maid Mikasa, Master Eren, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersthetic/pseuds/ackersthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa was taken in by the Yeagers as their maid.<br/>Eren is in love with Historia. Mikasa is in love with Eren. Historia is in love with Ymir.<br/>(20s setting/ 20s vocabulary is occasionally used)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PAYBACK

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some 20s slang;  
> http://thoughtcatalog.com/nico-lang/2013/09/59-quick-slang-phrases-from-the-1920s-we-should-start-using-again/

T H E L I T T L E G I R L  
One stormy night, he found a little girl, huddled in a dirty and dark corner of the street he passed everyday to get his master's favorite tea. His first thought at her sight was to take her with him, a child didn't deserve to live in such a place.  
He drew closer, she was trembling, only wearing a dirty clothe which once might had probably been a rosy white dress. She had her knees pressed to her chest, the nails of her toes and fingers were laced with cracks, colored in a nasty brown. Her oily black hair hung messily from her head, covering her face like old, used theater curtains a scene of tragedy.

  
He lowered himself until he was at eye height with the vulnerable little child. It reminded him of someone. Someone in the past, skinny and left behind. She looked up, insecure, maybe a little frightened too.  
His eyes were slim and sharp and some kind of icy grey which shimmered blue. His hair was straight and raven and it was cut shorter from his neck to his ears. He was clothed in a white grayish shirt, covered with a brown vest. He had on simple trousers and knee high leather boots.  
"Hello, my name is Levi." He said and offered her his hand.

  
She looked at it, questioning Levi. Her mother had always told her not to trust any stranger. He drew his hand back when he realized that she wasn't going to shake it.  
"Listen, I don't like dirt. And I especially hate seeing dirt on starved little kids. I'll get you something to eat and if you think you can trust me, then I'll take you with me. I live with rich people, they are kind-hearted, they'll let you clean yourself up and when you're done I'll make you hot tea. Wait here." The man explained with a stoic face that looked kind of grumpy and like it was once broken and had been fixed, just leaving some minor but still visible cracks.  
She planned on running away for a moment. It would be her last chance to get out of there if the man was some kind of dangerous and disgusting criminal, who would first take advantage of her and then sell her to someone else, but she didn't move. That's how empty she felt. She didn't care anymore, she was already dead inside, an empty and dirty shell. Maybe filthy enough to repulse even people as disgusting as child abusers.  
So, she listened to the man's footsteps getting louder as he returned, again he kneeled down to her. She looked up, he fished a wooden cup and a sandwich out of his bag.  
"Here's some hot milk in case you don't want to come for tea and a sandwich. It's cheese and ham with boiled eggs. Drink up, I have to return the cup." He offered her the food, she took it reluctantly.

  
The man observed her, she eyed him as if she was asking for permission to bite into the sandwich. A ‘go ahead’ supported with an inviting hand movement followed.  
Eventually, she decided not to care anymore and ate enthusiastically.

 

C U N F U S E D E R E N  
When Eren saw Levi returning with a small, vulnerable little something that seemed to be a girl, on a stormy evening, he was more than taken aback. He observed the scene quietly.  
Levi was carrying some boxes, he could barely see something. The girl followed him, she must had been around his age, her head was hanging down from her neck and she was covered in dirt.

  
Levi closed the door with a precise gesture of his foot, still busy carrying the boxes.  
"Hey, Eren, go look for a blanket or something if you would be so kind."  
Eren looked at them for a second before turning around, his sight still lingered on the girl for a moment before turning his head completely.  
His perplexity hadn't allowed him to blink, when he gave the girl the blanked he continued staring.  
"Eren stop staring, you're making her blush," Levi exclaimed flicking his occiput then he turned to Mikasa. "Good thing we can't see anything with all that dirt you're covered in, huh?" Now for the first time the girl looked up, with a swift movement and a slight gasp.  
"C'mon, I'll show you to the bathroom." Levi continued, inviting her to follow him. Eren didn't turn around to look at them, he just stood there, staring at whatever was in front of him.

  
The only thing to leave his lips was "Huh?"

 

T H E T A L E O F M I K A S A  
Her parents were dead. Killed. Murdered.  
When her mother was proudly teaching Mikasa how to sew they were interrupted by two men aggressively cracking open their front door.  
Her father was immediately killed, it just took a gunshot.  
Her mother followed. She tried to fight back in order to give Mikasa the time to escape.  
"Run Mikasa! Please Mikasa, you have to get out of here! Plea—" Those words still echoed in Mikasa's head.  
She was only thirteen. Only thirteen, destroyed and doomed to live on the streets.

  
Later she found out that her father had sensible information regarding the mafia which made him an eyesore they had to get rid of. It was when she returned to their house, after hiding in the woods when she heard footsteps, hid herself that she overheard the murderers of her family talking about ‘the business they had to finish’. Of course by ‘business’ they had meant her. Since then she hadn't dared to take a step into that house again.  
She had been living on the streets for one or maybe two years, before that one tea guy found her. It's a miracle she survived that long while only eating leftovers and stealing from time to time.

  
When Mikasa entered the bathtub, her skin meeting the hot water — a sensation which had become unfamiliar — it felt like Heaven, maybe because until now she's only been living in Hell. She savored the bath a little longer before starting to clean herself. While the water turned brown, she turned clean. She quickly wiped the remaining dirt off her body and dried herself up. Someone, probably Levi, had left her some underwear, an oversized pullover and some shorts on a chair.  
"Who are you and why are you here?"  
Mikasa had barely left the bathroom and was already being confronted with questions of a boy around her age, standing in front of her, looking her straight in the face, determined, his arms crossed.

  
His skin was darker than hers, tanned, his hair was brown and his eyes were golden. It seemed strange but fascinating at the same time, Mikasa hadn't known such an eye color even existed.  
"Mikasa Ackerman. That Levi guy found me and decided to take me with him."  
The Yeagers were kind people, simple but still very rich. They were the kind of rich that made you feel uncomfortable but they were surprisingly down to earth.  
They decided to take little Mikasa in as their maid. They didn't discuss much, Levi had requested it and they had accepted.  
That's how their tale started, little did Mikasa and Eren know about what would happen to them.

A D O L E S C E N C E  
Fifteen years old Eren fell in love with a princess, soon to be queen, who for him was a goddess. Blue eyes, blond glossy hair and fair skin had got him daydreaming more than his teachers at school should have tolerated.  
Though, his love, and first love for that too, was unrequited. Historia never showed any interest in the usually so popular heir to the Yeager family's company which had become more and more handsome in the last few years.

  
On one unfortunate day, Eren had walked on Historia making out with one of her guards' apprentice. The girl blessed with Historia's affection had dark skin, freckles and a smug look on her face when she noticed Eren watching them with an irritated look, blushing. He soon found out that the smug little bastard's name was Ymir.  
Her name tasted bad, like iron, maybe because Eren started furiously biting his lip whenever he mumbled it bitterly.  
On that unfortunate day he also ran into Mikasa. She had settled well into the Yeager household, a diligent worker but she also became a part of his family, for his parents at least.

  
'Why can't you be more like Mikasa?' He could practically hear his mother say.  
"Is everything alright?" A voice, Mikasa's to be precise, interrupted his toughts.  
"Nothing. Everything is al-fucking-right!" He answered in an aggressive tone, "Now leave me the fuck alone if you would be so kind."  
Mikasa looked at him, her mouth slightly open and her eyes sad, then she lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I really am. If it's because of what your mother said this afternoon... I know it's unfair, I shouldn't even be here. I'll just try not to stand out anymore, sorry." She didn't wait for an answer, she didn't need one, she simply bowed slightly and was about to leave.  
"Mikasa wait."  
"Yeah?"  
"Look, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You see, today has been an awful day and yeah the thing this afternoon didn't make it any better but it doesn't mean any of this is your fault, and—"  
"It's alright," Mikasa interrupted him, "do you wanna talk about it?"  
He began scratching his neck. Mikasa knew what all that was about.  
"Historia?" She asked.  
He gave her an unsure, vulnerable look. "Yeah." As expected.  
Talking about Historia and Eren's one-sided crush on her was terrible. It made Mikasa feel miserable, every time Eren poured out his feelings talking to Mikasa, it ached. It felt like someone stabbed her in the stomach.

  
Eren always told her about how much it hurt but still how beautiful and nice and perfect Historia was. Mikasa wished she could be as beautiful and nice and perfect as her.  
Yes, she had been in love with Eren for some time now. It started when he gave her his red scarf in December. Eren had forgotten the book Armin had lent him and that he was supposed to give it back that day. Responsible and sometimes impulsive Mikasa who had noticed the book lying on her master's desk, took it and left the house to run after Eren. Eventually she caught up to him after running three blocks. She hadn't thought about the weather nor about what she was wearing, so she had left the house in her maid uniform, which wasn't exactly designed for winter temperatures.  
Eren had told her off, she should take care of herself, he wouldn't see Armin for the last time in his life and had clumsily but also gently wrapped the scarf around her.  
That had been the moment it all started or at least the moment she realized what she had been feeling for him. Later she had found out who Eren's sweetheart was and that it wasn't her.

  
He started crying, leaning against Mikasa's shoulder. "Why-y can't i-it be me-e?" His voice broke at the 'e' and went higher. It felt like lightning had hit into Mikasa's chest. It hurt.  
He continued, letting it all out, saying that he didn't deserve Historia anyway, that he was stupid to even think someone like her would love him, that anyone would ever love him.  
Mikasa started caressing his head, fingers getting lost in his warm hair.  
"Don't say that. Eren, you're kind, loyal, brave, strong... You're amazing." She said softly, it was a whisper, calming, warm.  
He sobbed. Then he stopped. His head was resting in Mikasa's lap, he opened his yes, they burnt. It was silent for a moment.

"You're wrong. I even hurt you. All the time. I'm a monster." It was merely a whisper.

"Eren, if anything, you've been healing me. You are still healing me. I am still broken but you're here."  
She lifted his head, he sat up straight. He looked her in the eye, she had always been too honest.  
"I know it's difficult. It's difficult wanting to give someone everything when they won't accept that everything from you. When they don't need it. When they don't want it. When you're just a spectator, watching the one you love enjoy their love story with someone else and you wish so damn much it was yours." She continued, "But, look at me Eren," She took his hands into hers. "She's happy. She's not heartbroken, she must be feeling so alive and be thinking how great it must be to be alive right now." She looked at him "And you, you will make someone feel like that too, you already do."

Her voice had been so soft trough the whole thing, so calm, she sounded hurt and happy at the same time. She had Eren staring at her, in trance, eyes sparkling, nose red. She kissed him on the forehead, stood up and adjusted her uniform.  
"I still have some errands to run. See you. And don't be too hard on yourself."

Eventually Eren learned how to deal with his unrequited love and the jealousy and frustration. Though he never stopped admiring the beauty from afar.

 

T H E B A L L  
"Wow-" Armin let out softly, Mikasa couldn't almost hear it. It was like sigh, something that escaped naturally without one thinking about it.  
She was beautiful. In every way. Eren hadn't just noticed it yet, but Armin was sure some day he would. Mikasa was there on the top of the stairs, standing in a black, long dress, which was covered in glitter, the décolleté and the sleeves were transparent. Mikasa had long hair and Carla had styled it to a bun and braids and what not. Armin had invited her, or more like begged her to be his date, but really he wasn't interested in her in that way, he just wanted her to, for once, attend Historia's annual fall ball.  
Mikasa had always refused to go, she had always said that it wasn't her world, she didn't belong, she wasn't worthy. Armin had always hated listening to her words. Mikasa had always been important, worthy, simply enough. She had always been enough. More than enough. She deserved the world, every world, even the one she claimed not belonging to. Maybe because it should belong to her.

  
Armin remembered all the times he had a break down, all the times something had gone wrong in his life, all the times his heart was in pieces. Mikasa and Eren had always been there. When Eren had been in trouble though, and some of his heartbreaks had to do with Eren's lack of self-control, Mikasa had been there. Mikasa's spirit had always been soft, always calimg, always comforting but also so cold sometimes, she had made him return to reality so many times. He wanted her to feel important, needed, for once not only grateful but proud of herself, confident in herself.

  
"Armin, I'm not sure... I think I look weird. This kind of stuff doesn't suit me, it should--" She started.  
"Bushwa!" Armin immediatly interrupted. "I know what you are going to say: 'This should be worn by a Lady - Blah blah blah'. You look great, beautiful, stunning, shut up already and trust me."  
"Why do you want me to go so badly anyway?"  
"Oh weeeell - I just want you to have fun for once."  
"I'm good, I don't need fun."  
"Stop being such a bluenose... please?"  
"Well..." She sighed, linked arms with him, they left the house, got into Armin's car and headed towards Historia's party.  
Armin had had a hard time convincing Mikasa to accompany him. First she had said she didn't like parties anyway, then it was the thing about 'not belonging' and lasty she 'didn't even own a dress'. After Mrs Ackerman had surprised her with a dress, something Carla and Armin had planned, she had finally agreed to attend.  
Eren had already left earlier, he did know that Mikasa had a date with Armin but he had always been unpatient and Mikasa had said that it was alright. After he had left, Mrs Ackerman had started to prepare her for the party. She had put red lipstick on Mikasa's lips and worked a bit on her eyes. It was unfamiliar and it had almost made Mikasa cry because for a moment it had felt like Carla was her mother, and in some way she was, also having someone putting crayon on her eyes didn't help.

  
At the stairs to Historia's villa, Armin and Mikasa were greeted by one of the Reiss family's servants. He checked their invitations and let them in. Just before they could enter the ballroom a different servant took theit coats. Mikasa could now see how Armin was dress, he always had a formidable taste. A simple pastel blue shirt, a color that suited him well, black trousers, beige and black stripped suspenders and a grey tie did the thing. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, he looked very handsome, it wouldn't take long for everyone else to notice that too.

  
The ballroom was enormous, stunning, the band was playing lively jazz, the teens were rocking to it. Dresses were flying, it looked like everyone was hovering, the room was shining. The strong sound of the trompet rang in her ears, the melody was wild, it was burning, setting her body on fire.  
Armin guided her to the buffet.  
"So... do you want a drink?" He offered.  
"Yes, please."  
"Here you are."  
They leaned on a wall, holding their drinks. Armin was telling her about this book he had finished and how great it was when they were interrupted by a young man. He had bright brown hair and a long, angular and manly face.  
"So... ehm, I saw you from down there," he started timidly pointing at the other end of the room. "and I wanted to ask i-if you would like to dance with me?"  
Mikasa looked at Armin who incouraged her.  
He pated her on the back and winked.

  
"Looks like my Mikasa's a real Choice bit of calico! Go, girl!" He said.  
"Armin!" She acted schocked. "That's not how I raised you!"  
They smiled at each other and finally Mikasa took the young man's hand who guided her to the dancefloor.  
They started dancing, the song wasn't slow but it wasn't too fast either.  
"So, ehm, I'm Jean... What's your name?"  
"Mikasa." She answered briefly.  
"You know, Mikasa, you're hair's beautiful. It looks like a night sky."  
"Thank you."

  
Suddenly, Jean took Mikasa's right hand, put his left one on her back and started energetically swinging across the room. She was taken aback but eventually started going with the flow and followed his lead, just enjoying the moment for once and not taking the situation into her hands as she would do ususally.  
They danced an danced and people around them started watching. Everyone stopped, the room was still, only the band was playing and Jean and Mikasa were dancing to the beautiful sounds it produced.  
"Hey Eren, isn't that your maid?" Small Connie whispered into Eren's ear as he stared at the pair in the center of the ballroom. Armin was still peacefully sipping on his drink, leaning against the same wall Mikasa and he were leaning moments ago and enjoying the show, his left hand casually in his pocket.  
"Yes, that's her." Eren didn't look at Connie, instead he continued staring, he looked irritated, his look was questioning.  
"Wow, she's hotsy-totsy, oh boy!"  
"You think so?" Eren took a sip of his drink.  
"Oh, someone's jealous?" Connie teased making stupid faces.  
"No. Just suprised." Eren responded.  
"Yeah, yeah sure. I know my onions and that's jealousy right there!"  
"If you says so." Eren finally shook him off and walked away to join Armin, his expression didn't change.  
Armin greeted him, Eren greeted him back that's the only thing they exchanged. Armin had a sly grin on his face, he almost started laughing.  
Eventually the music stopped and Mikasa appeared infront of Eren.  
"Hey, Eren." She greeted, he mumbled something incomprehensible.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Wanna dance?" He asked.  
"Yeah... sure." She looked at him suspiciously, not really believing he actually wanted to dance with her.  
The song they danced to was fun. They laughed a lot, because Eren could be goofy sometimes, made a lot of turns, a lot of fast mouvements. Still they danced hand in hand, always touching. Eren was secretly admiring her, the black dress really did suit her and she had always been pretty but seeing her now suprised him. Well, the way he felt about it suprised him. He suddenly started being aware of Mikasa in a different way he had been until now. He decided to not think any more about it and just enjoy the the new feeling because really, it didn't feel bad or wrong in any way.

  
A slow song started, Mikasa and Eren started getting closer. He put his hand on her waist, as if it was something natural to him. She nervously breathed in and reluctantly put one hand on his shoulder and the other one in his hand and they started dancing. Slowly, they looked at each other. Not avoiding eye contact, they knew each other for so long but this felt kind of new. It felt new but in some way really familiar. He saw something in her eyes he had never seen before, he felt something was about to start.  
Eventually she gave up and averted her eyes, sinking her face. Eren observed her, his lips formed a gentle smile. He came closer, leaning his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment, then decided to open them and was greeted by a not so happy scene. Historia and Ymir were making out.  
Everything he had felt when seeing and dancing with Mikasa seemed to be forgotten. He broke up the dance, turned away and quickly left the room. Mikasa stood there, watching him, disheartened. Jean noticed and was about to ask Mikasa for a second dance and tell her to forget about that idiot but she decided to run after him. Jean shook his head, then wiped his hand over his face and groaned in frustration.

She found Eren on the balcony of the Reiss family's villa leaning against the balustrade. Mikasa approached him, his sight was distant. She turned her head to where Eren was looking: the garden where Eren had caught Historia making out with Ymir. It was dark only the moon and the light from the ballroom behind illuminated them and the rose bushes that decorated the balcony. The sound of curbed jazz music played in their backs, you could hear people laughing every now and then.  
"I'-"  
"It's alright." Mikasa interrupted him. "So... your mum picked this dress for me. What do you think?"  
He glanced sideways.  
"You look alright." He answered, very aware of how big of a lie that was.  
"Oh, well. I taught I looked breathtaking. Sigh, what a disappointment, I mean," she smirked. "I actually have bubs! I haven't seen them in a while, ya know."  
Both let out a small chuckle.  
"Oh my! What happened to little cancelled stamp Mikasa? Had too much giggle water?"  
"No, too much fun actually."  
He looked down.

  
"Sorry, seems like I ruined it for you... I'm so-"  
"No, don't give me that. You didn't ruin anything. I mean I got to dance with you, I didn't expect you to be such a good dancer by the way. The point is it was fun." She interrupted him again.  
"Yeah, I had fun too." He turned his head to the garden again, looked at the distance, smiling.  
"Well, I'm going back. I think you need some time alone." Mikasa said, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left to join the party again.  
Eren was kind of taken aback, his eyes went wide for a moment, he gently touched the place on his cheek where Mikasa had kissed him and smiled softly, not moving his hand away.

 

C H A N G E  
Something had changed, Eren was starting to feel strange.  
Mikasa's hair was too long, too shiny, her skin too soft, her eyelashes too long, her eyes too dark (he felt like they were about to absorbe him like a black hole) and her uniform was definitely too tight.  
He more than ever felt the need to make her smile but he always ended up hating the way she smiled. He hated her lips, they made him want to do stupid stuff and why the fuck were her collarbones showing?!

  
Eventually, he ended up telling Armin about his troubles who ended up grinning through the whole thing.  
"I know what your poroblem is." He had started but never continued, so there hadn't been any point in his answer.  
Never would have the thought of having fallen in love with Mikasa crossed Eren's mind. Maybe she had always been out of question. Maybe she was too close for Eren to notice her. No, that would be too easy. She was too distant, totured by a pain Eren couldn't understand, out of his reach.  
The only thing Eren had realized after talking to Armin had been that he hadn't thought of Historia as much as usual. Had he fallen out of love? All he knew was that his chest felt lighter.

  
He felt like seeing Mikasa. She was currently gardening, one thing Eren had noticed was that she always looked so much more peaceful than usual when doing that. She was surrouned by plants of every shape and flowers of every color, the afternoon sun was shining on her. The Yeager family's garden was beautiful, it had a pavilion and all, with a table and chairs, it was one of Eren's favorite spots.  
Eren spotted Jean to his suprise. He was sitting there, a sketchbook on his knees, drawing with a pencil. Who had invited him? Why was he there? Eren followed Jean's sight. Was he looking at Mikasa?

  
Kind of ticked off for some reason, Eren headed towards Jean and sneaked behind him. He was curious, was he really sketching what he tought he was? Indeed. On the paper was a pencil drawing of Mikasa amongst the plants and flowers, it looked beautiful.  
"Wow-" Eren let out unvolunatrily. Now Jean who had been engrossed in transmitting his view onto paper finally noticed him. He was taken aback, Eren didn't notice because he was staring at the the drawing and then at Mikasa in the garden and back at the drawing and then at Mikasa. Jean gained composure again.  
"You think so? I think it doesn't do justice to her." He began. "Also get lost. You left her in the middle of the dancefloor at Historia's party!"  
"Shut up." Eren growled. "None of your business, Horseface! Also who invited you?"  
"Horseface, huh? Wow, what a comeback. Well, I heard you had a beautiful garden so I asked your mother if I could sketch here for a bit."  
"Oh, so it's about the garden, is it?" Eren questioned, still irritated but smiling smugly.  
"Oh, you've seen trough me! What can I say, Mikasa is the most beautiful thing I've every seen. Also, she's hot and you seem to have noticed that too." He grinned. "Now excuse me, go annoy someone else."

  
This guy really wanted to make him angry. Eren turned away and mumbled you're on under his breath.  
He headed towards Mikasa and suprised her when she turned around. She was greeted by the smiling face and sparkling eyes of her long-time crush and young Master.  
"Hey." He said in a soft tone.  
"Hey," she greeted back. "how are you doing? How are things with Historia?" She asked.  
"Well, great actually. I haven't thought of her until now, it doesn't feel so heavy anymore." His smile turned into a smirk. "I think it might be because of that beautiful girl who was wearing that dark dress. I heard she didn't like parties, do you happen to know who she might be?" He lowered his head, still smirking, they were so close and Mikasa was about to explode.

  
Sketch this, Eren thought, looked Mikasa in the eye with so much love, it left Mikasa breathless and closed the gab between them. Mikasa's eyes widened but it didn't take long for her to sink into the kiss as well. It was short though. Eren pulled them apart and leaned against her ear.  
"That was payback." He whispered softly and wandered off only now actually realizing what he had done. He stopped by Jean's side, put his hand on his shoulder, took all of his reamaining self-confidence and smirked before awkwardly walking away and blushing furiously. If this had been a cartoon, steam would be coming out of Jean's ears, he pushed all his stuff into his bag and left.

  
Meanwhile Mikasa was trying to figure out what just had happened. She brushed it off, Eren had always been impulsive and she didn't want to raise her hopes, thought she knew that was impossible. For the rest of the day she couldn't concentrate properly, everything on her mind were tender lips and a soft voice. She broke two plates, one glass and spilled some milk, which was a big deal for the usually so perfect Mikasa.  
Eren had spent the rest of the day in his room infront of a mirror practicing to ask Mikasa out on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, sorry for the mistakes you've probably encountered. I might continue it but for now it's a one shot.


End file.
